PRINCESA TIGRESA
by lovecraft-shun
Summary: Después de unos años de vivir en el palacio de jade, junto a los cinco furiosos, Po decide al fin confesarle a tigresa lo que siente y pedirle algo mas que amistad. Sin embargo la respuesta de tigresa queda detenida gracias a sam (el patito que una ves cuido) y un amuleto que causara grandes líos.


**NOTAS: **hola a todos ya había intentado subir el fic pero XD por alguna extraña razón se me borro, bueno eh aquí de nuevo 0w0, espero que les guste XD. Los personajes de kung fu panda no son de mi propiedad si no de la empresa de animación a quien corresponda.

**PRINCESA TIGRESA.**

El guerrero dragón. Si. Yo, estaba en un gran aprieto. Ese día tomaría la decisión más importante de mi larga vida como hombre y guerrero. Avance con pasos decididos. Aunque, tuve que esperar un poco en las escaleras porque estaba agotado, aun así seguí hacia mi destino y… hay estaba ella, tan furica, tan barbará, tan poderosamente magnifica en todo su esplendor, esperándome para nuestro gran y peligroso encuentro de… una cita.

-¡PO!-

-el poderosísimo guerrero dragón se acercó, valientemente y…

-¡PO!-

-Eh?...Oh lo ciento Mantis, era para darme ánimos- dijo po sonriendo. Mirando a su amigo a su lado.

Mantis: bien, solo deja de fantasear y apresurémonos quieres. Tengo que buscar a alguien que me acompañe al festival dentro de 3 días.

Po: ¡Oh vamos! ¡Eres genial! ¡Y todo un galán!, encontraras pareja demasiado rápido yo en cambio….-

Mantis: tú en cambio estas yendo a una muerte segura-

Po: veamos una vez más, se que puedes Po, tienes la fuerza del guerrero dragón, te esforzaste mucho para tomar esta decisión…- decía para sí mismo y darse más ánimos para alguna de sus tantas situaciones. Aunque regresando un poco al pasado:

"-se lo digo, no se lo digo, se lo digo, no se lo digo…-pronunciaba Po al arrancar uno a uno los pétalos de un girasol hasta llegar a la ultima- si se lo diré!, bien, decidido se lo diré y para eso funcionara una cita, ahora a prepararme para invitarla a salir, es ahora o nunca. "

Dijo levantándose con ánimos y regresando al palacio de jade, aunque regreso por un segundo girasol.

Y de regreso al presente, Po seguía con su situación, en realidad llevaba 3 horas así y su acompañante ya se había quedado dormido, por segunda vez, hasta que un ruido lo izo despertar.

Mantis: oye Po, enserio, cuanto más estarás así, llevas 3 horas practicando en cómo decirle a tigresa que salga contigo…-

Al oír eso Po rápidamente tapo la boca o más bien todo el cuerpo de Mantis con sus manos y cerro puertas y ventanas (si es que había) y después libero a su amigo.

-Mantis, se mas discreto, esto es importante, te lo confié porque tú eres el especialista en contistar chicas, además, la noche del gran festival quiero no solo que tigresa salga con migo, si no que bueno…- dijo retorciéndose un poco por la pena y llevando una mano a la nuca- quiero pedirle que sea mi novia-

Mantis al oír eso exploto en una carcajada, el cual no le izo mucha gracia a Po.

Po: ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso cada que te lo digo? ¡Esto es cerio!.

Mantis: oh lo ciento Po, pero es muy divertido cada que lo dices, realmente jugar con esa figura de tigresa todos estos años te ah dañado la cabeza, ¿sabes que puedes morir chico? , que te hace pensar que tigresa aceptaría.

Po: bueno, soy apuesto y carismático ¿no?-

Mantis: estas demente y vas a morir.

Po: por favor! Mantis! tienes que ayudarme! Enserio quiero que tigresa sea mi novia, así dejare de imaginarme que lo es con su figura de acción y la tendré a ella, haré lo que quieras!...

Mantis: no se si admirarte o mandarte con un psiquiatra…- dijo mirándolo- ah! está bien, sigamos practicando…desde el inicio!...-

Mientras tanto Sam. El pequeño príncipe que una vez fue cuidado por tigresa y Po, daba un grato paseo con tigresa, había ido a visitarla al palacio de jade y tigresa cuidaba de él se había encariñado con el niño en su corta estancia pero seguía siendo tan divertida como aquel entonces.

-sam te sugiero que no te separes de mi, puede ser peligroso…-dijo mirando al niño ir asía un puesto de mascaras de festival.

-oye trigresa dime vas a venir a el festival?, mamá prometió que vendríamos y quiero que tu nos acompañes…toma, usa esto para el festival…-sonrió dándole una máscara en forma de mariposa.

Tigresa: no voy a los festivales, un maestro de kung-fu no puede distraerse con ese tipo de cosas, debo estar preparada para todo momento, así que no puedo salir a ese tipo de niñerías. Bueno sam, regresemos al palacio de jade tus padres no tardaran en venir por ti, sam…oye sam respo…-pero al ver asía donde estaba el niño no estaba, si no que los tontos de los cocodrilos habían ido por él- y tenían que ser los tipos más tontos de todo el mundo-

-excelente! la perdimos! no podrá alcanzarlos, pediremos una fortuna por este niño- dijo el cocodrilo líder.

-yo no lo creo. Son demasiado lentos…-se escucho la voz de tigresa a su lado y el cocodrilo ladrón miro asía atrás notando a su tropa derrotada, tirada en el piso y después miro de vuelta a tigresa.

-oye, eso no es justo-dijo reclamando a tigresa aun corriendo.

Tigresa: al contrario, no es justo que secuestren a un niño…JAH!…-dijo dando un puñetazo en su cara, el cual izo que soltara al niño y esta lo tomo en brazos, mirando a el líder cocodrilo atravesado en un árbol- espero que se les quite la costumbre de intentar secuestrar a sam. Bien samy regresemos al palacio de jade-dijo bajando al niño.

Sam: wiiii! Trigresa es genial!- el niño abrazo a tigresa de la pierna y de ahí no se despego hasta que llego con ella al palacio.

-es tigresa…-corrigió la guerrera fastidiada con todo eso.

Mantis: ESO ES PO! Lo tienes ahora, estas listo!, ve y díselo!...-

Po: SI! Ahora sí, este será mi día, me esforzare en que acepte, tigresa será mi novia dentro de 3 dias! yahoo!...-salió emocionado buscando a la "dama" – Tigresa! Tigresa!...-llego a la sala de entrenamiento pero no estaba de ahí, paso entonces al salón principal pero al no encontrarla, también fue a la entrada del palacio y justo hay llegaba ella con un niño pegado a su pierna y tigresa no parecía muy feliz- ehm, sabias que tienes a Sam pegado a tu pierna?.

Tigresa: lo sé. No tienes porque decírmelo, ah estado así desde mi encuentro con los cocodrilos y desde ahí se ah quedado pegado a mí, ahora si me disculpas...-dijo quitándoselo de su pierna, jalándolo por su ropa y se lo estiro a Po. Dejándolo caer en sus manos- ahora es tu problema, iré a entrenar. Esto fue una pérdida de mi tiempo-

-oigan! los padres de samy ya vienen-dijo víbora llegando con sus amigos.

-oye Po dónde estabas, te estuve buscando todo este tiempo-dijo mono aterrizando junto a ellos también y traía consigo una bolsa de lo que parecían ser papas fritas (¿?).

Po: yo bueno…tenía que, ayudar a mi amigo mantis…-

Mantis: a mí no me metas en tus asuntos.

-pase por aquí, mire está bien…-dijo grulla al hacer pasar a la madre de sam- amigos, ella es la madre de sam viene por el…-

Sam: mami!...-corrió a abrazarla y después miro a los 5 furiosos.

-gracias por cuidar de sam, aun no sé cómo podre pagarles lo que hicieron por él-

-no hay que pagar nada su majestad, proteger a las personas es nuestro deber…-dijo shifu asiendo su entrada sorpresiva como siempre, incluso asustando a Po.

-maestro shifu-dijeron los 5 furiosos al mismo tiempo e hicieron una reverencia en saludo, incluso la madre de sam y por ultimo sam al ver a todos igual.

-bueno maestro shifu, gracias nuevamente, vamos sam regresemos a casa…-

Sam: si mamá!, oh es cierto, trigresa-dijo acercándose a ella- papá me conto que cuando crezca y cumpla la mayoría de edad, podre decidir con quién quiero casarme, y yo te escogí a ti-

Po: QUE!...-pego el grito de sorpresa quedando con los ojos muy abiertos .

Grulla: -el simplemente quedo con el pico abierto por la sorpresa-

Víbora: cómo? –dijo tartamudeando.

Mono: -escupió su comida chatarra en reacción a la sorpresa e incluso tirando las papas-

Mantis: q-que valor…-

Tigresa: -ella por su parte no dijo ninguna palabra pues por la sorpresa no le saldría nada coherente-

Sam: cuando este grande vendré al palacio de jade y los dos nos casaremos y seremos felices por siempre, como en los cuentos de hadas.

Tigresa: sam yo…eh…-

Shifu saliendo a defensa de su hija solo emitió un sonido con la garganta.

Shifu: ejem, Sam, pero… para eso falta mucho tiempo, aun eres muy joven. Tigresa, bueno… ella está ya en edad para contraer matrimonio, con alguien de su edad o mayor, no sé si para aquel entonces este aun dispuesta a casarse contigo.

Po: oh joven…-dijo aun sorprendido pero fue golpeado por tigresa.

Shifu: deberías conocer a otras chicas, además de ella. Tigresa ahora está muy empeñada en ser la mejor maestra de kung-fu, aunque si te esfuerzas en ser feliz toda tu vida será maravillosa sam-

Sam: ouh…-

Tigresa se acercó a sam , se hinco ante él y poso su mano en su hombro.

Tigresa: no te desanimes Sam, ya encontraras ah alguien a tu tiempo y como dijo el maestro shifu, si realmente quieres alcanzar la felicidad debes luchar por ello y no lo olvides se amable con todos.

Sam: pero si fuera más grande, tú te casarías conmigo?…-

Tigresa: QUE!? Yo NO!, bueno no lo sé, ah esto es complicado, quizás… pero si fueras grande, sin embargo no lo eres, solo eres un niño, ah yo…-

-perdone el atrevimiento de mi hijo, su padre le ah contado eso por la noche y se le metió a la cabeza que usted fuera su esposa, tratare de hacerle ver las cosas a sam…-

Tigresa: yo…no se preocupe es un niño, entiendo…adiós sam…-

Cuando sam y su madre partieron a su palacio, los 5 furiosos estaban por morir de risa después de eso pero tigresa los detuvo.

Tigresa: si alguien dice algo de esto, lo agarre de costal de entrenamiento y hoy planeo entrenar to-da la no-che... –amenazo, provocando con eso el huir de todos hay, bueno, acepto Po que al parecer aun solía ser el más lento en captar.

Po: yo podría ayudarte a entrenar pero, podríamos usar la nueva bolsa de golpear que hay- dijo nervioso retorciéndose las manos.

Tigresa: ayudarme? Te refieres a que tu serás el costal de entrenamiento?, será una practica interesante…-dijo tronándose los nudillos.

Po: ajajajaja, no… yo no y, au, me refiero que estaré contigo mientras entrenas. Uno no puede estar siempre solo…-dijo mirando a tigresa y bueno…ella tenia una cara seria y molesta a la ves que lo miraba- bien…tú si, ¡pero vamos!, confía en mi, podría incluso entrenar también…-

Tigresa: po, solo te diré una palabra…¡NO!...-dijo gritándole a la cara y fue a meterse a la sala de entrenamiento.

Mantiz: lo ciento romeo. Parece que no se te va a cumplir… además, puede que te gane un niño de 6 años…-mantis rio un poco por pensarlo, eso si que podía pasar. Sobretodo si se trataba de que po fuera el rival.

Po: oye…para empezar soy mas listo que un niño, además tengo las de ganar, Samy es solo un pequeño de 6 años, en cambio yo. Ja… ya soy todo un hombre y este hombre tendrá por fin una cita y una linda novia…-dijo con toda galanura e incluso mostrándolo en su rostro.

Mantiz: bien, entonces díselo, recuerda que tienes solo 3 días para invitarla al festival…-

Po: es verdad ya lo había olvidado!...-pego el grito y corrió a la sala de entrenamiento siguiendo a tigresa.

En cuanto a tigresa. Bueno, ella había comenzado su entrenamiento, saltando y esquivando algunos obstáculos con picos. Sin embargo al sentir la presencia de po entrar a la sala está se detuvo y salto para alejarse de ahí y aterrizar frente a po.

Tigresa: dije que no quería que me molestara nadie…- dijo pegando casi su cara por completo a la de po.

Po: oh bueno es que…yo…mmm olvide decirte algo, que…es muy importante…yo quería…- tartamudeaba al ver a tigresa frente a el y bueno el ponerse nervioso no le ayudaba en nada.

-HABLA YA!...-grito tigresa ya harta de su tartamudez al hablar, le era irritante y desesperante-

Po: AH ja!... esta bien, esta bien…tigresa-suspiro para calmarse al comenzar al hablar- en tres días será el festival de primavera y, yo…-

Tigresa solo lo miraba de brazos cruzados esperando a que soltara toda la sopa, pues comenzaba a tardarse y la estaba impacientando.

Po: quiero que vayas conmigo al festival…-dijo al fin soltando

Tigresa: bien… ¿eso es todo?, los guerreros del palacio de hade van a ese tonto festival todos los años para inaugurarlo. Es nuestra obligación ir ese día, aunque a mi parecer, es una perdida de tiempo y entrenamiento en el kung fu.

Po: en realidad quería que después de inauguración…tú y yo solos, fuéramos a dar un paseo por el festival…-

Tigresa: ¿estas invitándome a una cita?, ¿contigo?...-al hablar se escucho un poco sorprendida pero se calmo.

Po: ¡!exacto! ¡Ya estas captando! y bien que dices?-

-no…-fue lo único que dijo y camino asía el área de entrenamiento dándole la espalda a po.

Po: wow eso fue rápido, al-menos podrías pensarlo un poco…-

Tigresa: ya lo pensé y no. Gracias por la oferta…-

Po: por favor!...-

Togresa: no…-

Po: Por favor-

Tigresa: NO!...-

Sin embargo, po era realmente persistente y no dejo en paz a tigresa, en ningún momento.

La hora de la cena: tigresa iba a servirse un poco de arroz, pero al abrir el sesto de donde lo contenía se topo con Po y que ya no había nada de arroz.

Po: por favor…-

Sin embargo tigresa respondió de nuevo un no, tapando de nuevo el sesto e ignorándolo.

La ducha: tigresa estaba por meterse a la ducha pero cuando abrió la puerta se topo con el enorme oso panda.

-por favor-

Tigresa: NO!...- dijo soltándole un golpe en el estomago que lo izo salir volando y caer sobre el gran manantial donde tomaban la ducha.

Entrenamiento: por favor!...  
-NO!-

En momento de combate: Por favor!

-NO! JAH!..-

-Por favor!, por favor!, por favor, por favor!-

-no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no!-

Po: por favor!-

Togresa: HAY, ¡YA! ¡ESTA BIEN! SALDRE CONTIGO! PERO POR FAVOR! QUIERES CERRAR LA BOCA YA! Y DEJAR DE SEGUIRME A DONDE QUIERA QUE VOY!...-

Po: eh, es enserio! BARBARO!...-pego un grito de emoción a tal grado que termino abrazándola pero, después la soltó y corrió a salir del palacio.

-enserio vas a salir hoy con po?...-se escucho la voz de víbora y eso incluso izo saltar a tigresa que por un momento se perdió en ese instante.

Tigresa: que? Hoy?...-

Víbora: si, hoy es el festival recuerdas?... –dijo la chica mirando a tigresa.

Tigresa: ya han pasado los 3 días?...-dijo confundida.

Víbora: si, Po te ah estado molestando por los últimos 3 días, es hoy…-

Tigresa: no puede ser…-dijo golpeándose ella misma con su pata en la frente.

***************** Y en el festival***************************

-les doy gracias a todos por venir…-se escucho de voz del maestro shifu iniciando la inauguración del festival, frente a todas las personas del pueblo, sin embargo tigresa estaba nerviosa, mientras que Po se veía muy ansioso y feliz- que este año sea prospero y de paz para todos…-

El aplauso de la gente no se izo esperar y después de eso shifu noto a su hija algo tensa.

Shifu: maestra tigresa se encuentra bien?...-dijo mirándola.

Tigresa: que? Yo? Ah, si maestro shifu…solo me distraje un momento…-dijo respetuosamente saliendo de ese estado.

Po: esto- es-BARBARO! Iniciemos con los juegos del tiro al blanco…-dijo emocionado y se acerco a tigresa tomándola de su pata y jalándola para guiarla- vamos tigresa! Te reto a darle en el blanco…-dijo alejándola de shifu.

Shifu: tigresa y…Po ellos…-

Mantiz: no pregunte maestro shifu, no pregunte…-dijo pasando frente a el al lado de víbora.

La noche para tigresa iba a ser muy larga, el ver a Po comportarse como un tonto y un niño todo el santo festival le asía perder la paciencia en ocasiones, sin embargo, su mal humor no pudo durar mucho, tigresa no entendía mucho a Po pero solía sacar el lado divertido de ella y lindo cuando estaba con él, en esa noche parecía ser mas notorio.

Tigresa: JA! Muerde el polvo Po, te dije que eras pésimo en esto, sabes- dijo con una ligera sonrisa al verlo.

Po: QUE! No, un momento este juego esta arreglado, como puede no caerse las botellas?...-

Tigresa: creo que tendrás que seguir entrenando…- dijo recibiendo su premio el cual era por su mala suerte un oso de peluche en forma de panda, mas bien era un panda.

Po: que bárbaro!, se parece a mi…-dijo feliz al ver el regalo.

Tigresa: en ese caso, quédatelo…-dijo dándoselo sin medir su fuerza, pues dejo a Po sin aire al golpearlo en su pansa al dárselo.

Po: s-se s-uponia que los peluches eran suaves…-dijo quejándose.

-ah esto no es divertido, jamás podre atrapar uno…-dijo un niño al lado de donde estaban Po y tigresa.

Po: que paso amiguito?...- dijo mirando el juego.

-¡Genial¡ es el guerrero dragón! Seguro el podrá vencerlo! –dijo alegre el pequeño al ver a Po.

Po: claro, solo dime la misión y yo el guerrero dragón daré lo mejor de mi!..-

-queremos un pez dorado pero las redes se rompen…-

Po tomo una de ellas y sin pensarlo se dispuso a atrapar uno.

Po: No se preocupen, el guerrero dragón, atrapara un pez para un admirador…-

Tigresa: oye Po no creo que eso…-

Po: JAAAAA…- comenzó a mover realmente veloz su brazo intentando atrapar algún pez sin embargo, al parar se dio cuenta de que en su tazón no había nada- Ey que clase de juego es este?...-dijo molesto al ver la redecilla – oiga esto es de papel…-dijo molestándose con el encargado.

Tigresa: Po, el chiste de este juego es hacer que el papel no se rompa y para eso tienes que ser muy velos y tú eres demasiado lento…- dijo tomando una red y se hinco ante el estanque, tomo posición y de forma realmente velos paso la red por el agua sacando de este mas de un pez- listo así es como se hace…-dijo dándole la red a Po el cual estaba sorprendido y mas al ver la red que no se había roto- toma…- dándole los peses al niño- querías eso no? –

-wow gracias maestra tigresa…- el pequeño feliz miro los peces y fue con sus amigos.

Po al ver ese gesto gentil de tigresa sonrió, desde hacia mucho ya sabia como era ella, aunque tratara de aparentar ser ruda, era realmente cariñosa y dulce, quería conocerla de esa manera. Cada que algo así pasaba para Po era muy especial y emocionante como una pelea de kung fu.

Mientras tanto el maestro shifu se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en perfecto estado.

-maestro shifu…-se escucho una voz suave y al ver quien era, se topo con la madre de sam el pequeño pato que había protegido en el palacio de hade.

Shifu: princesa…-dijo asiendo una cortes reverencia al verla.

-donde esta trigresa?...-se escucho la voz de sam entusiasmado.

Shifu: oh pequeño príncipe, bueno ella se encuentra con el guerrero dragón y me seria difícil indicarle con tanta gente alrededor-dijo cortésmente.

Sam: la buscare!...-dijo emocionado y salió corriendo hasta perderse por la nube de gente.

Shifu: SAM! NO!...-dijo yendo tras de el preocupado por el niño.

Po: oye tigresa, vamos, tenemos que ir a otro lugar…-dijo caminando con ella.

Tigresa: eh? Bien a donde iremos?-dijo siguiendo a Po y sintió como poco a poco iba alejándose del festival.

Sam buscaba de forma tan entusiasmada a tigresa y al darse la vuelta pudo notarla con Po.

Sam: trigresa!...-corrió asía ella.

Mientras tanto.

-oye mantis, como crees que le este yendo a tigresa con Po?-pregunto víbora al comer una bola de arroz .

Mantis: no lo se, quizás ya le haya sacado los sesos a Po.- confeso.

Víbora: oye no seas tan duro con el chico, esta enamorado…-

Mantis: oye un momento, como sabes que Po tiene una cita con tigresa?...-

Víbora: Po pidió mi opinión ase algunos días, creyó que yo sabría como actuaria tigresa.-

Mantis: vaya, ahora le pateare el trasero cuando lo vea…-

-mantis, víbora…-se escucho la voz de shifu y al verlo, ambos hicieron un saludo respetuoso.

Víbora: maestro shifu en que podemos servirle- dijo mirando a su maestro.

Shifu: sam ah venido con su madre al festival, pero en cuanto pregunto por tigresa salió corriendo por el lugar, encuéntrenlo y llévenlo al escenario, su madre estará hay.

Mantis: como ordene maestro shifu…-dijo junto con víbora y ambos salieron en su búsqueda.

-Po a donde vamos?, ya estamos alejados del festival…-dijo mirando a su alrededor , tigresa se encontró que ese lugar dirigía a un bello puente de madera que cruzaba por un estanque y este era rodeado por varios arboles de cerezos.

Po se detuvo a medio camino del puente y espero a que tigresa se le acercará.

Tigresa: Po que hacemos aquí…-dijo un poco nerviosa.

Po: bueno…quería que estuviéramos solos un momento- dijo mirándola-tigresa yo…-

Tigresa miro a Po, se notaba nervioso y ansioso a la ves, no era raro pero esta ves si que lo noto un poco extraño.

Tigresa: Po, estas bien? Creo que vas a vomitar.

Po: quien yo? No! Como crees, un momento espera ugk…-se volteo a otro lado pero termino tragándoselo- lo ciento.

Tigresa solo lo miro asqueada pero al verlo bien, recupero su compostura.

Po: bueno ya…-tomo aire y…

-trigresa!...-sam buscaba a tigresa entre la gente pero al perderse fue a topar justo al mismo lugar donde estaba con Po, al verlos ahí el niño sonrió y decidió que sorprendería a tigresa en cualquier momento, por lo que se oculto en un arbusto cerca de donde estaban, pero escucho toda esa platica en especial a lo que seguía.

Po: bueno…desde hace mucho…desde que te conocí…ahg el punto es…-

Tigresa: bien, ¿eso es todo? me voy…- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

Po: NO! Tigresa espera!... tigresa te traje aquí porque, quiero decirte que me gustas!.

Tigresa se detuvo de seco sorprendida y se volteo mirando a Po.

-q-que?...-

Po: desde que te vi por primera ves en el valle de la paz me pareciste de lo mas bueno…linda y bárbara! De los cinco furiosos tú eras mi favorita y aun lo eres, te admire por mucho tiempo. Aun te admiro. Cuando me escogieron como el guerrero dragón y pude esta contigo fue lo mejor que me allá pasado, mas que ser un guerrero. Estar contigo todos los días es lo mas genial!, y bueno….me has gustado todo este tiempo, asta llevo tu figura de acción a todos lados-dijo mostrándole la figura emocionado- bueno eso ya lo sabes. El asunto es que…tigresa…¿quieres ser mi novia?...- pregunto al fin.

Tigresa: eh…-no sabia que decir – po…yo…-

-SORPRESA!...-el pequeño pato salió de entre los arbustos interrumpiendo la respuesta de tigresa.

-sam…-dijeron los dos chicos sorprendidos.

Tigresa: s-sam que haces aquí?...-dijo tratando de desviar el incomodo tema para ella.

Sam: vine a buscar a trigresa…-dijo acercándose a ella y la tomo de su pata- vamos quiero ver que hay en el festival, jjejejej…-la jalo para alejarla de Po, parecía que su intención era que tigresa no respondiera.

Po: que? Ahg! No!...samy espera! Tigresa!...-fue tras de ellos quería saber su respuesta, pero al entrar al festival se habían perdido ya entre la gente- tigresa!...-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTA FINAL: **XD bien es mi primer fic de kung fu panda, sean gentiles ahahahaha bueno nos veremos pronto!


End file.
